omninsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Vagaries/@comment-26164274-20160518091549
�� �� B ��= Given Name: 이슬 (Yi Seul) Dew Given Name: 래연 (Rae Yeon) Family Name: 백 (Baek) 白 - white; pure, unblemished; bright Given Name: 사라 (Sa Ra) Given Name: 하나 (Ha Na) Given Name: 한나 (Han Na) Family Name: 은 (Eun) 殷 - many, great; abundant, flourishing Given Name: 애리 (Ae Ri) Family Name: 표 (Pyo) 表 - show, express, manifest, display Given Name: 기선 (Ki Seon) *Born Maeng Mi-inae ("Minae") **Has adopted a different bunch of names throughout her remarkable lifetime, and is reluctant to drop the habit. ***Current identity unknown by all with the exception of her twin sister. ***She once impersonated her twin. It ended badly, and she regrets it to this day. Vowed on her life to never do it again. **Everyone else she's associated with knows her by her code name - Chrysosperm. **Etymology - ***Mi In Ae: 미 - "beautiful." 인 - "humaneness, kindness." 애 - "love." ***Maeng: 맹孟 first in series; great, eminen ***Seo: 서 quietly, calmly, dignified **Hyperion twins with Nyahcat (FLASHLIGHT POWER!) ***Identical twins, but Minae has since altered her appearance repeatedly via magicky means. She still is able to revert to her original appearance, but seldom does so. |-|�� P ��= *"Let me get this straight...you're capable of remorseless, berserk killing sprees, but you don't want muddy shoes or socks? Seriously?" **She despises muddy shoes and wet socks (in the literal sense.) **Dirtying her footwear guarantees a painful bruise at the very least. *"Hi." "..." "Hey, did you hear me?" more silence. "Are you deaf?" She turns to Mirae and says, "Tell the person I'm going to do them a favor," with a poker face. **Verbal communication is overrated to her. Bends light to form images that convey her words. **Something involving her voice happened to her that made her start hating it. **She says 3 words on a daily basis. **Another epitome of "Won't speak until spoken to, sometimes won't speak even then." *Don't misinterpret her silence and lack of reactions as apathy, especially when people she care about are involved. **"Can you even feel?" "...*silence* *person gets walloped over the head*" "OW, OKAY, I GET IT, I GET IT!" *Secretly craves affection but blocks the need out because yuck, feelings. **Is a sucker for cuddles. You. Never. Saw. This. *Giving Hephaestus kids a run for their money is something she is immensely, internally proud of. *Once you figure out the right buttons to push, blushes crazily. *Would be the type to stare blankly at someone who has been yapping for far too damn long then abruptly kiss them to make them stfu. *Her smiles aren't rare, they just always seem forced and/or bland. If you like, get her to SMILE SMILE, it's like a sunset. Dazzling. *Always fashionably prepared for anything. *"You're way too still for someone with ADHD." *Licks her lips a lot when she has a reaction waiting to be unleashed. *LOVES CHINESE TAKEOUT. *Stabbing people in the back is like a sixth sense now to her. *One of the wildest cards ever. Her own twin can't predict what the hell she's going to do next. *Would so be the person to say, "Please don't make me fall in love with you." **AWWWW UNDERNEATH THAT STOIC BACKSTABBING MURDEROUS FACADE IS JUST AN ADORABLE SOFTIE. *A nearly nonexistent morbid sense of humor does not amplify her already diminished charisma. *Separation anxiety and schizoid personality disorder. Whoops. Sorry, Minae. xD *"YES. I FIGHT WITH CHOPSTICKS. DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" **Picture an innocent-looking clotheshorse of a girl with her hair pinned up by chopsticks. Think she's unarmed? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAH, don't worry, your grave will have flowers. **All-purpose chopsticks. Literally. Can operate as grappling hooks, stabbing weapons, slashing weapons (retractable spikes), and chopsticks for food. **Her secondary weapon is her CB flashlight. Underestimating it will be your demise. **Celestial bronze turtleneck is her fashion signature. **Boots/pumps with CB spikes and tweaks. **Everything in her wardrobe doubles as pseudo-armor and weaponry. **Unguiform CB gauntlets are her first option in winter. *"Besides being a 'serial killer', I'm more than capable of entertaining myself." **Cheerleading. She refuses to admit this because it's so out of character. **"I can make one mean bowl of noodles." She's terrible at expressing it through words, but SHE IS ONE OF THE BEST COOKS EVER. *"Time out. You like those?" **Parakeets are adorable! **Clowns are morbidly funny. **She actually gets up early to watch the sunrise... |-|�� C ��= - Personality= Where there is light, there are shadows. How foolishly mundane are the ways in which this bland platitude is parroted. How horrific it is, for it rings true in many, many cases. The worst part of it all is the source of the consequences - human nature. It is a melancholic way for the soul to perish, for not even the gods can be blamed for this monstrosity nor are they bestowed with the ability to wipe its marks. The influence of irony hadn't gone unnoticed when Seo Mi-inae was cast into this world. Her well-meaning existence as a child of light incited deceit, scorn, and blasphemy, because her touch did not spread the same, soothing warmth that her sister's did. What she possessed was a pestilent weed that was rooted deep within, drugging her conscience and inflaming her soul. No matter how seemingly cliche they are, pachydermatous and austere people sometimes are born. Whether or not cursed by the gods, they still toil under the pressure of being naturally isolated from the realm of emotions. Prone to being eternally stuck in circles whenever feelings are brought up, these hermits subconsciously form walls as a defense mechanism. "Come out of your shell," The hopeful, yet confused emotional beings coax. Such a noxious expression to say, and one that is sure to unnerve the misunderstood. How could it be so difficult to appreciate that some animals naturally carry shelter wherever life takes them, and that some humans are just the same? - History= Chapter 1: Yin, Yang, and Eunmi Most mothers wish for their children to be special, but irony has a way with unbalancing the essence of nature itself. When Seo Eunmi's boldness shone through with a risky click of her camera, she hadn't meant to sentence several people to their deaths. All she had in mind was that the lighting around a random stranger was perfect. Taking into account that she was the star pupil of her class, everyone assumed Eunmi was destined to take up a lucrative offer of a prestigious company. On the contrary, the meek woman earned quite the reaction when she announced that she was going freelance. Success smiled down on her when she launched her own website. Photography was Eunmi's only love throughout her travels. Over time, she came to believe that she didn't need a significant other to be happy, and that proved true until one fateful day. (Isn't it always like that?) ---- Chapter 2: Bloody, Burning Roses Oh mother, mother, why do you cry? I see the tears that spill down your cheeks at night Oh mother, mother, let me join the fight... Is something wrong, Mummy, what's wrong? It's like the light has been sucked out of your song The sun is shining, Mummy, ow, it's hot What's the difference of being burned and being shot? Nobody told me there would be smoke Never mind, I've got a fire to stoke Ashes, ashes, clouding the skies Fire has reclaimed its pretty spark ...Mummy? Why're you scared? I see it in your eyes. Oh, the skies have gone dark. Tears should've burst out of Minae's eyes. They should've. Her expression should've at least twitched at the recognition of overwhelming emotion. Instead she stood there, cool and collected, her singed bangs hanging in front of her eyes and screwing up her vision. None of that mattered. Because she was a murderer. A shrimp of a twelve year old girl with blood dotting her clothes and the brightest eyes ever filled with the bloodcurdling reality of death. Eunmi looked into the pair of blank eyes that belonged to what was supposed to be her daughter. All she saw was a void behind them, silently screaming in the pain of not having an ounce of humanity left. It was gone, crushed and ground into nothingness. Eunmi didn't even realize that a different pain was settling on her bosom and spreading out to the rest of her tingling nerves. It was the pain of a mother's broken heart upon believing her child was a monster. And what she believed... was true. ---- ''Crazy girl, crazy child, that's what they say They should stop, they should not I won't be the one to make them pay. ''We call it living but it's dying at the same time Trying to breathe is now a crime Before I snap and before I break My mind and soul is not yours to take Sister, sister, hands over your eyes You aren't strong enough to say goodbye '' }}